


No Signal

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse aftermath, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: They don't stop driving until they're miles away from everywhere.





	No Signal

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble bingo card prompt "apocalypse aftermath"

They don't stop driving until they're miles away from everywhere. By that stage, Garcia's phone battery is almost flat and she tries to tell herself that's why she can't locate anyone else's signal. 

She tries but she knows better. 

She must make some sort of noise because Luke turns his head sharply, then he's pulling the car off the road and closing his hand over hers. "Penelope?" 

"They're gone." Her voice sounds broken and when exactly did she start crying? "They're all gone." 

His hand tightens on hers. "You've still got me," he reminds her and it's more than enough.


End file.
